Repeating History
by GravityNeko
Summary: The story of Morrigan Corde and Kol Skywalker's meeting, and how they fell in love.
1. A Second Chance Meeting

**A/N: Just a heads up: this story jumps around a lot…It follows a general story-line but will resolve more around Morrigan and Kol's interaction than the actual plot. **

**Another heads up: This is a revamped ch 1. I took into considerations something I'd read, so I included it. The chapter is basically the same, but with some changes to to influence the tone.**

**Hope you enjoy! And tell me what you think…**

**.**

"Kol Skywalker, this is Agent Morrigan Corde."

"Agent Corde, Jedi Master Kol Skywalker."

Kol nodded, assessing the woman with discerning eyes. She was a tall blonde with deep-set green eyes. She was stunningly beautiful, but in a harsh way. Not that it was painful to look at her; she was just hard on the eyes as opposed to easy.

She looked hard, like some type of jewel.

Corde gazed back at him with stone-like eyes, her mouth set in a thin line as she returned his steady gaze. Her hands were placed as at her waist and she stood ramrod straight. She gave Kol a tight smile.

The moment seemed frozen; it was too strange to be real.

He shook it off and extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to work with you."

_And to see you again._

She eyed his hand for a moment before taking hold of it. "I wish I could say the same." This stunned Kol for a moment. Corde did nothing to disguise her distaste for the situation.

Kol couldn't discern Morrigan Corde's attitude. She acted like they were pure strangers. Did she really loath him that much?

The man cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. You are both aware of the situation. I'll leave you to make your preparations." The man backed out easily, hoping to get out of firing range obviously.

"Shall we begin?" Kol asked.

Corde shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

Something was extremely wrong.

He shook it off, gesturing with his hand. "After you."

She raised an inquisitive brow. "How gallant." She said and walked passed him into the shuttle.

Kol scratched his head. _Well, this is going to be fun. _He then followed her into the shuttle, waving goodbye to the liaison.

He found her in the cockpit already going through the flight check. Her face was pinched and serious. When she didn't acknowledge his presence, he got out his datapad and started to look at his dossier.

Yes, this was going to be a long flight.

**.**

Kol sat in the galley of the shuttle, spooning a type of porridge into his mouth as he went over his dossier for the second time. He'd already run through it several times before this trip started, but he liked to have all the information stored away in his brain. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked passed him, without saying a word, and headed straight for the caf maker.

She poured herself a cup and took up a position at the far end of the cabin.

When she turned on her own datapad and continued to ignore him, Kol sighed heavily and laid down his. He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look, whatever problem you have with me, let's get it out right now; because I don't prefer to work together constantly biting each other's heads off."

Corde looked up and took a sip of her caf.

"Problem?" A flick of a finger. "Why would there be a problem, Master Jedi?"

"That is the problem." Kol stated. "..your flippant attitude toward me, acting like we've never met, when we have, haven't we?" He shifted so he was more or less facing her. "What did I do to make you dislike me? I don't recall anything that egregious."

She awarded him again with one of her tight smiles.

"It's not about liking or disliking." Corde answered cryptically.

"Then what is it if it's "not about like or disliking"."

"There's that rare sense of humor."

Kol returned with a smile, "We are human you know, despite what people think." He paused. "But you're avoiding my question."

"And that was?"

Kol shook his head inwardly at the unbelievable cat and mouse game that was playing out. The woman hadn't change, she was just as infuriating as last he'd met her!

"Why do you dislike me?" He pressed.

"As I said…"

"Yes, I know. Now, what problem do you have with me?"

She smirked. "You're awfully nosy."

"I like to think of it as…persistent." He returned her smile with his own tight-lipped one. "It's an admirable trait in my line of work."

"That's debatable."

Kol frowned.

"Look, Morrigan..."

"Agent Corde." She corrected. "Don't think you've gained the right to call me that after one prior meeting."

"Agent Corde…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you have against me and since you're unwilling to divulge it I feel I never will, but we were put together for this mission. I believe it would be best if we both cooperated, and attempted a bit of civility."

"When you say "we" you really mean, me, don't you? Just go ahead and say it, Master Skywalker."

"Master?" He raised a brow at this.

"Problem? That is your proper title; correct me if I'm wrong."

"Yes it is."

_You know kriffin' well it is._

"If I really must work with you, I think it's the least I can do." Corde went back to drinking her caf. "A bit of civility if you will. Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to drink my caf and read this in peace."

"Fine," Kol bowed out. ""I'll be retiring to my room." He picked up his bowl of porridge and datapad, bypassing her as he retreated to his private cabin.

**.**

Kol stared at her. She remained silent, seated at the captain's chair; she'd insisted on piloting on the shuttle and wouldn't have it any other way despite his objections.

Stubborn woman.

Stubborn maddening woman.

He'd acquiesced, of course, if a bit reluctantly. He still couldn't figure her out.

She remained hostile to him in that barely concealed way, but at the same time remained quite professional. She was…business-like; a no-nonsense, let's get right to business kind of woman. He supposed it was the Imperial in her.

_Just like last time._

Corde didn't make time for small talk, so when she did speak to him it was on a professional level. She spoke about the mission and her intelligence on it and strategy she thought would be best.

Other than that, she made no attempt at personal interaction, nor did she divulge any bit of personal information. She had no interest in him, and it was clear she saw him more as a hindrance than a partner in this mission.

"Morrigan." He attempted.

"Agent Corde." Her voice was hard and rebuking.

Kol shook his red-haired head. "I just don't get it."

Corde sighed. "What don't you get, Jedi?"

"You claim not to dislike me or like me, but you still remain hostile."

She didn't take her eyes off the instruments. "What you interpret as hostility I see as professionalism. Why should it matter who we are or what we feel? Our personal problems—existent or otherwise—have nothing to do with this mission. I don't see the purpose of involving them."

Kol countered, "When it interferes with our potential ability to succeed on this mission, I think to it makes all the difference."

_ You're acting like you don't know me._

"I see no problem, Master Jedi. Only the one you're making."

Kol tried his best not to grit his teeth in frustration. She was hard case, but he was too stubborn to let this go.

**.**

**.**

They arrived on the Sacorria and were met by the local delegation. Kol allowed Corde to go first, but was granted no niceties from the Imperial. He had grown to accept this much.

She was stubborn to the core.

Anyone else might have already been burned out by her lack of interaction, but Kol felt he was stronger than that. He would crack her that he was sure of!

Corde stepped in front to greet the Prime Minister, Rolis Tan. "I am Imperial Agent, Morrigan Corde. The man behind me is Jedi Master Kol Skywalker. We are here, acting on behalf of the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Alliance, to see to your matter."

Kol stepped in beside her and bowed his head in greeting.

Rolis's gaze swept over Kol. "Well, Master Skywalker, you are…not what I was expecting."

"Let me guess…brown robes and tan outfit."

"Something like that, yes."

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, Prime Minister Tan. I left my robes back on my ship; such formal dress wouldn't be suited to our mission here."

"Ah, yes. Quite so." He gestured. "If you'll follow my aid, she will see you to your quarters."

"Thank you." Kol and Corde said in unison.

They fell in step behind the aid.

"Formal dress?" Corde muttered. "You actually consider those ratting things formal wear?"

"So you do acknowledge my presence."

The blonde shot him an irritated glance.

"I only sought to point out your ridiculous statement." She whispered furiously.

"Ah, I see."

Corde turned red at this, obviously annoyed with her partner's jesting nature.

**.**

Tan's aid showed them to their suites and informed them that mid-day meal would be served shortly.

Kol set his bags down, looked around, and then immediately went to Corde's room. He knocked on the door and was made to wait for a whole minute before the woman opened her door.

"Yes?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "I thought we should discuss the situation further."

"What situation?" She wrinkled her nose. "I see no situation. Have you even bathed yet?"

_I don't think so,_ he thought. _You're not going to bait me that easily._

Kol flashed her a small smile. "An attack on my personal hygiene; and here I thought you weren't going to get personal."

"Are you through with your ridiculous attempt at levity?" She took on a bored expression. "I'm tired, and I want to take a nap before mid-day meal."

She turned and the door started to slide shut. Kol stuck his hand out to stop it. "Wait, Morrigan." His voice was semi-desperate.

"Agent Corde."

"Yes, I know." His voice became hard. "I know how you feel about relinquishing your personal identity. If you were to allow me your given name—to actually act like we had a relationship—you'd lose control of the situation you're so desperately trying to hold on to. What I can't understand is why."

"Master Skywalker..."

"Kol, my name is Kol. That is the name my father gave me—and you are certainly well aware of it." He frowned displeased. "No more of this "Master or Jedi" nonsense. If you won't tell me what you have against me, you can at least allow me that much."

She sighed. "Very well, Kol."

"There…that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Is that all, _Kol_?"

"For now, _Morrigan_." He let the door go.

"Now, wait just a second, I didn't say you could…" Her protest was cut short as the door slid back into place.

Kol turned back around, grinning, and headed for his room.

A nap and a shower did sound good.

**.**


	2. The Will of the Force

**A/N: Well, here's the next part. The mission is all of my own imagination. **

**.**

Kol met Corde outside in the hallway. He was dressed freshly black trousers and a navy blue tunic topped off by traditional knee high boots.

Corde looked at him. "So you can clean up?"

He appraised her outfit. She was clad in form-fitting grey pants along with a simple beige blouse under a black jacket. She was simply stunning, as stunning as the last time he'd met her. Her dazzling green eyes seemed to flash as she spoke; her short brilliantly blonde hair off setting them.

Then she had to go open that mouth of hers.

He gazed at her coolly. "As much as you, yes." He responded finally, folding back the cuffs on his tunic. At the look on her face, he smiled reassuringly, "That was a compliment, by the way, Agent Corde, not an insult."

"A cleverly veiled one, perhaps—though I suppose it would be understandable if it had been one."

"It wasn't." He assured.

"I suppose you expect me to say mine wasn't an insult either."

"If you truly believe that," Kol said. "Far be it from me to make you tell a lie to yourself."

_You're doing that well enough on your own._

He looked around. "Now, I do believe it's time to head off to meal before we're late._ That_ would be a grave insult to our hosts." His eyes met Tan's aid; she was off to one side, silently watching their exchange.

"I didn't want to interrupt." She explained.

"No interruption. Lead on." He reached back, offering Morrigan his hand. "Agent Corde."

She ignored his offered hand and pressed ahead. "I thought you were intent on calling me by my given name?"

"I was," He responded somberly. "But, I've reconsidered; had a change of heart if you will."

"Smart man."

"If only that were true." He said quietly. "I'm feeling very foolish at this moment I'm afraid."

**.**

They all proceeded to sit down at the table. Kol pulled out a chair for Corde and she surprised him by maintaining civility and allowing him to do so without repercussions. She smiled disarmingly as if it were the most natural thing to do.

He supposed it was. Imperials were known to hold duty above all else, to have a strict professionalism that was held to be admirable by many. As a being whose foremost responsibility was to put duty before personal, he appreciated her dedication to the mission.

Well, it looked like he would have to show her just how serious he was.

Kol took a seat across from her and made polite conversation with the PM's aide, whose name he found out was Shila Roe. He could sense Corde was surreptitiously studying the surroundings. He let her handle that while he kept up his end of this mission.

When Shila dismissed herself, he turned to the agent.

"Well? Anything?"

"All looks normal." She responded and plucked at her napkin. "So how long do you think he'll keep us waiting? Or can we expect him at all?"

Kol slid a glance at her. "The Prime Minister. He'll be here soon, he needs our aid. Most likely he's just testing our resolve."

"How?"

"Watching us." With a flick of his eyes he indicated a sphere wall-sconce on the far end of the room.

Corde turned slightly to glance at it before facing Kol once more.

"Audio?"

"Can't tell." He locked gazes with her. "If what our intelligence tells us, bad things are happening. He's probably just edgy."

She leaned inward, dropping her voice low, "Isn't the Corellian system a member-planet of the GA?"

"Yes, but ever since that blasted civil war things haven't been so….copacetic."

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that."

Just then the door slid open and in walked Prime Minister Rolis Tan. "Sorry for the delay. I had…things to attend do."

"It's no problem at all, Prime Minister. We completely understand," Kol gestured. "What with the current situation and all."

Corde added, "Exactly. That's why you requested our aid correct?"

"That's right. Agent Corde, was it?"

"It was."

"Yes, well. We're pleased that the Alliance and the Empire have seen to our problem." He watched as a servant poured some dark wine. "Even more so they've sent the best they offer."

"Well, I wouldn't say the best." Kol said modestly. "But I'm flattered you think so, Prime Minster."

Tan commented, "So that's that humble spirit I've heard about; so synonymous with the name of Skywalker."

"Oh, please." Corde muttered under her breath.

"A Skywalker is the best they say."

Kol shrugged elegantly.

"I'm honored if that is how the Alliance sees me, but I am just a servant of the Living Force, Prime Minister. No more, no less."

Corde interjected, "I'd hate to interrupt this lauding of praise on Master Skywalker, but I we believe we have bigger matters to discuss."

"Yes…we feel, there's a disturbing amount of activity going on the Outer Rim. As you may have read, several of our ships have vanished. They'd had been on a mission to Ord Mantell."

Kol said, "Now, this mission to Ord Mantell, did it hold any special significance?"

"Just your standard trade negotiation." Tan replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nothing seedy you mean." Corde put in.

The Prime Minister looked at her. "I assure you, Agent Corde. Our mission to Ord Mantell was legitimate. The Alliance need not fear anything—or the Empire."

"Well, Prime Minister, I'd like to take your word for it, but it is Ord Mantell: bounty hunters galore there."

"I'm aware." Tan said tightly.

Kol cleared his throat. "Now, in my report it says that the crew vanished a week ago."

"That's what we assume. We lost contact with them a week ago." Tan explained, watching as dinner was brought out. "We received a com transmission from our contact on Ord Mantell. The report was that our men never made it there. They tried to contact them: nothing. We tried: nothing. We sent out another crew, to search for the initial party: the same. We tried contacting the search party: nothing. We next made contact with Ord Mantell, and asked for their help. That was a dead end as well." He waved his hand. "So here you are and here I am."

"Why contact both governments?" Kol asked.

"Because the suspected spot of their disappearance lays precariously close to Empire territory but still remains within the domain of the Galactic Alliance. " He looked at Corde. "We didn't want to step on any toes."

"You have my Emperor's thanks for that much." Corde responded.

"Of course."

"Now, Prime Minister Tan." She watched as a plate was set down in front of her. "It would really help if you would tell us exactly why your crew was rendezvousing at Ord Mantell—and don't give me the same old story of trade."

Rolis Tan looked to her and then to his serving staff.

"Leave us." He ordered.

When the staff was out of range, he turned to her.

"You're very shrewd, Agent Corde."

"You were sent the best."

**.**

**.**

"Pirates…" She said, on the way back to her quarter. "Should have known."

"It's no wonder, what they're doing may border on illegal." Kol kept in step with her.

"Only border?"

Kol said, "They haven't broken any embargoes really."

"Then why give us only half the story." Corde frowned. "The Emperor will not be displeased to hear he's being sent on a wild bantha chase."

"It doesn't sound like pirates, Morrigan, more like freelance traders."

"Who operate shadily." She rebutted, seeming to ignore this. "Surely you're not that stupid. They don't work within the jurisdiction of any trade organization Empire or Alliance and yet you won't call them pirates."

"The Sacorrians are not stupid, Agent Corde; I doubt they would ally themselves with pirates. They know how badly it would be if the Alliance found out."

"They would lose their membership."

"Yes."

Corde stopped at her door. "Then the main issue is to find out whether we're dealing with pirates or not." She cocked her head to the side. "Once we find that out, we can find out what happened to the Sacorrian crew."

"Sounds like a plan."

**.**

Morrigan relaxed in the tub, one foot resting on the edge of it while her right hand curled around the stem of a wine glass.

She'd never thought she'd see him again. She thought that the last time would be the last time. But there he was again standing tall and straight; his six foot five height that seemed to tower over her. His body was toned and muscular and his shoulders and back were still incredibly broad as she remembered them. And those eyes…those piercing green eyes that mirrored her own.

"Kriff." She spit out and took a sip of her wine.

_Why in the Sith am I thinking about him…like that!?_

She set down her glass and set to scrubbing herself.

He was just like she remembered; that calm presence that seemed to soothe and beguile her all at once. The confident way which he held himself; his bearing that of soldier. The way which he spoke knowingly, intimately with that subtle unfathomable reason of his. Those knowing eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. And that easy familiar smile of his….

Blast that man! That blasted Jedi!

**.**

The "blasted Jedi" at this very moment was sitting on his bed, looking over his datapad at the information sent to him by another master. It was concerning the data on the Academy on Ossus. The number of enrollees had grown exponentially, so much so that it was projected that the Academy's financial threshold would need to be raised. In other words, he would need to make a proposal to the Galactic Alliance in order to get their aid raised.

He sighed, laying it aside.

He loved the G.A. but he hated having to go to them for every credit they needed. He feared that the government would once again see its Jedi as its own personal hit squad instead of the servants of the Force that they were.

But he had no other choice; the Jedi Order was simply not self-sustaining. It relied on the generosity and recompense of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances to keep afloat.

This was just one more mission required to keep the Order's coffers full.

A mission with _her_.

He sighed heavily, running his hand through his red hair.

"I suppose this is a test." Kol muttered, chuckling softly. "Well," He got up. "If it is the will of the Force that I work once more with Morrigan Corde then I will." He smiled. "Maybe I can even find out why she left so suddenly last time."

**.**

Morrigan awoke mid-REM cycle to the pounding at her door-though it could have been her head given how much she had drunk. She struggled up into a sitting position and flailed about for the beside lamp.

Once she had turned it on, she called out, "Who is it?"

"Kol." responded the deep voice.

She groaned and slumped back against the bed.

"I'm not leaving, Morrigan. We need to talk." A pause. "I mean it."

Morrigan groaned again and tossed off her covers, stumbling to the door in her nightwear, her head still pounding. She depressed the button and the door slid open.

Kol stared back at her, and smiled.

"Still hitting the sauce hard I see."

"Oh stuff it, Jedi."

"You're head must be hurting bad, I take it." He commented.

Morigan stared at him. Blast him.

"May I come in?"

"Not really."

He looked at her amused. "Can I help you to your bed at least?"

She scowled, holding her head. "You're enjoying this far too much for a Jedi. I still think you're some type of sadist." She stepped aside, allowing him entrance."I must be masochist because I'm actually going to let you in."

**.**


	3. The Compromise

**A/N: Okay it started off as one of those character interactions pieces but I realized there was no way to do it without involving the plot since the plot is a big part of how they got together... …but I'll keep the interaction up. I will try to focus on their building relationship as much as possible.**

**.**

Kol entered her room behind her, watching as she picked her way back to the bed.

"Are you sure I can't do anything for you?"

"Yes" Morrigan slumped to the bed. "You can get me some pain-relievers. I've got a full bottle in the medicine cabinet. Get it for me."

"Very well."

He walked over to the cabinet and extracted the bottle. After filling up a glass of water, he crossed the room back to her and handed her both items.

"Thanks..." She murmured, and set the glass aside.

Unscrewing the cap, she shook out three capsules and threw them to the back of her throat. She then picked up the glass and took a gulp of water from it.

Kol took two steps back, "No problem," He said, and found himself a seat on the bench at the end of the bed. He watched her as she set the glass down.

"Now, what could you possibly have to talk about now?" Morrigan inquired.

"Well for starters…why you've got a raging headacher." Kol glanced at the wine bottle on the table. "If memory serves me correctly, you always staked your livelihood on your professionalism.

Morrigan slipped underneath the covers. "That would be your fault." She said, pulling one knee up to her chest.

He deadpanned. "My fault."

"That's right."

"How?"

"You show up here."

Kol set his jaw. "I was required to be here by the Galactic Alliance. I'm sorry if that upsets, Morrigan, but it's not something either of us can avoid. So we'll both just have to deal."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. "_What is with you?_" She snapped. "What has got your lightsaber all bent out of shape?"

"Funny." He got up and started away.

"Don't walk away from me, you son of Murglak."

"Or what, Morrigan?" He pivoted. "What are you going to do?" Kol approached her menacingly. "You want to know what's wrong with me. What's wrong is that you left without saying a word to me. Not. One. Word. You just up and left."

"You know you can stand to be compassionate. I've got a pounding headache."

"Compassion is for those who deserve it." He retorted. "You ask me to be compassionate, but this is all of your own volition."

"You self-righteous ass. I don't owe you an explanation for my actions." She glared at him with bloodshot eyes under a veil of blonde bangs. "I don't owe you a thing."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that we had an understanding, Morrigan…that we had formed a relationship of sorts."

"A relationship…" She laughed bitterly. "Come off it, Kol. We met each other briefly. It worked for the time being. Nothing happened further and you know it."

"For you."

Morrigan looked up at him incredulously.

Kol continued, "I can't dismiss reality as easily as you have. It's simply not in me."

She scowled. "Get out."

"Why, so you can hide from it some more?"

"I said, Get. Out. Now."

He picked himself off the bench. "Fine. I'm going."

Kol stormed out of the room.

"Good!" She yelled then instantly regretted it. Morrigan fell to the bed, cringing under the onslaught of pain that pounded within her skull.

**.**

How she could so easily dismiss him really wasn't surprising to Kol. He was never surprised by Morrigan Corde. But he was a bit hurt…

From the very first moment he met, he'd felt a connection with her. He'd thought they were…..what? Lovers? He shook his head.

No, that wasn't it.

Friends?

That was sort of it. He had felt a deep kinship with Morrigan from the day he'd met her. Their meeting had been brief, but he could have sworn they'd formed a connection. They had seemed to get along so well. Now, it was if they were strangers and he felt as if he was grasping at straws, trying to retain a semblance of that connection he had.

Despite the barbs he had traded with her earlier, he truly was fond of her.

He supposed it was his wounded pride that had caused him to lash out at her. It certainly wasn't the Jedi way.

Kol sunk down on his bed and cradled his head in his hands.

**.**

**.**

They met at the platform early the next morning. She had shades on and it was apparent she was desperately trying to achieve normalcy despite the pounding headache she was so obviously sporting.

"I would ask if you had a rough night…"

"Don't. I'm in no mood for that smart mouth of yours, Skywalker."

"Pity."

She raised a finger. "I am warning you. I'm dead serious."

"Fine."

She gritted her teeth. _Fine. _ There was that word, that word she hated so much whenever he uttered it. _Fine. _It was one simple word, yet it spoke volumes when he said it.

In it she could hear many things; the meaning varied depending on the situation. Those which she could hear now were: condescension, patronization, dismissal, facetiousness…. The list went on.

"Look," She levered her bag over her shoulder. "Can we stop this? I'm getting tired of it—and with this headache I'm not in the mood." Morrigan turned her head up. "You obviously feel you have some grievance with me; that I have slighted you in some way. So be it. Let's talk about this when we don't have other things to deal with shall we?"

"I'll let off." Kol conceded. "For now."

She sighed. The man just didn't give up.

They approached their transport and were met once more by the Sacorrian delegation. Shila Roe stood at attention, clutching a box in her arms, surrounded by three other human beings. She bobbed her head.

"Prime Minister Tan regets that he cannot be here to see you off; important business you know." She walked forward and offered the package to Kol. "He sends this gift."

"Oh, no we couldn't possibly."

"Please, see it as a gift of good faith between Sacorria and the Alliance." She looked at him with determination. "Let there be no doubt in your mind that Sacorria is a devout member-planet of the Galactic Alliance and would never do anything to compromise that relationship."

"Very well, then." He took the box. "On behalf of the Alliance, I thank you." Kol tucked it under his arm.

"And to you, Agent Corde, I thank you."

"Thank Emperor Fel, not me." Morrigan responded and turned on her heal. She headed for the transport, marching up the boarding ramp.

Kol bowed his head.

"Thank you once again. We'll be off." He turned and followed after the Imperial.

**.**

"So how do you want to do this?" Morrigan asked once they had made it to hypserspace.

"Like you said, we have to find out if its pirates or not?" He smiled. "I suppose that's where you come in."

Morrigan raised a brow. "You're doubting your own investigative abilities. That's not like you, Master Skywalker."

"What happened to Kol?"

"Consider it retribution for last night."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She hissed and made her face a mask. "Now, we'll have to look into the Sacorrian's trade partners on Ord Mantell. We'll of course have to keep it low key; can't have them finding out and covering their tracks."

Kol nodded.

"I've got contacts I can pull within Alliance space."

"Really?"

"What did you think I only had Imperial contacts? I wouldn't be an exemplary agent if I only used contacts closet to me."

"What does your Emperor think of this? I would think using outside contacts would be detrimental to the sanctity of the Empire."

"Normally you'd be right. It is risky to trust outside our own intelligence, but the Empire favors edge over ethnocentricity in moments such as these. I have been instructed to make use of all valuable contacts." She paused. "Besides, the Empire and Alliance are far from strangers, despite what people may think."

"Including you."

Morrigan shrugged. "If Emperor Fel feels the Galactic Alliance is a worthy governmental counterpart, who am I to question him."

Kol gave her a skeptical look. "Is that so?"

"I don't think so, Skywalker." Morrigan said quickly. "We're not going to take that path."

He shrugged his own shoulders, saying, "As you wish," as he made a sweeping gesture.

"Now, as I was saying, I have contacts within Alliance space."

"On Ord Mantell I assume?"

"Around that space yes. Local traders."

"But Ord Mantell wasn't able to dig up a thing."

"That's because these traders are specialized. They also deal in intelligence, down to the shadiest depths. They know every nook and cranny in every seedy port in every rundown cantina in every back alley dive. "

"Hmmm. Intriguing."

"More than intriguing, Master Skywalker," She tapped the console in front of her. "If anyone can dig up information if it was pirates or not: it's them."

"All right. When are you going to contact them?"

"Already did."

"Pardon?"

"While you were in the refresher."

"And you didn't think that warranted telling me?"

"I had them on stand-by. They expected me to send a com-transmission at a certain time."

"Regardless of the information you received."

"Exactly."

Kol got up. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Care to join me?"

"I could eat." She responded, getting up to follow him.

When they had gotten their food and were seated around the table, Kol made casual eye contact with Morrigan. He hoped if he tried hard enough he could convince her to talk. If not about the previous situation then at least get her to be civil to him; to treat him like they knew each other.

Morrigan sighed. "What is it?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" Kol asked, popping a bit of ration bar in his mouth.

"Because you've got that pensive look." She narrowed her eyes. "I know you, Kol."

"So it's Kol, now?"

"Are we really going to start this again?"

"You started it, not me."

She breathed out through her nose frustratedly.

"Fine, I will make a few concessions."

He set the bar down. "And those are?"

"I will allow you to call me Morrigan."

"And?"

"I'll call you Kol."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She was beginning to hate these one to two syllable responses.

"Because I think I owe it to you at least; I've accepted you're due that much."

"That's very big of you." Kol said, leaning back.

"Well…" She smirked. "Far be it that I was not willing to compromise for this mission." Morrigan folded her hands. "Furthermore, I'll sweeten the pot by granting you a bit of civility; as long as you agree to do likewise."

"Terms."

"No cutting each other down, no trying make the other look foolish, no going behind the other's back. We share all information with each other and consult with the other. Agreed?"

"So from now on, you're going to tell me if you make any com calls?"

"That's right."

"I'm going to hold you to it, Morrigan."

"Oh, don't worry, Skywalker. I can hold up my end of the bargain." She held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He looked at her hand for a second. "Deal," They shook on it and after he had released her hand, he got up to get his real meal. "Just so you know I can hold up my end as well."

Kol shot her a challenging look: one that dared her to dispute his assertion.

**.**

**As much fun as this story is…it requires all my brain power. Lol Well, review!**


	4. High Tensions

Notes: So I noticed I hadn't updated this since November 2012, and its February 2013. Needless to say, I thought it was time for another chapter. So, here it is folks!

**.**

Kol walked into the forward compartment, face freshly washed with a towel hanging about his neck. He went to the small refrigeration unit and got out a juice bottle, cracking the seal on the cap. He watched Morrigan out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting in the co-pilots seat, looking over a datapad.

He approached her carefully and leaned against the doorjamb. "Good reading?" He asked conversationally.

Morrigan looked up briefly at him then back down at the data pad. "I suppose that depends on what your definition of good reading is." She said.

"You tell me what you're reading then I'll give you my opinion." He took a long sip from the bottle.

She looked at him again and cracked a wan smile.

"Thermonuclear fusion."

Kol raised his brow.

She saw this. "Is it really that surprising I'd be interested in a topic like that? What do you think I'm some centric Imperial whose only fascination is with the military and all things related?"

"No, it's not that…"

Morrigan gave him a hard look.

He caved. "You just never exposed yourself, so it's not that implausible that I'd be surprised."

Her lips thinned thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right." She conceded, "And to answer your question…the article is mediocre at best. A lot of pomp and circumstance from over-inflated scientist, though headway is being made in this field. Though, the research is not entirely complete, frankly I don't even think they know the purpose of their research."

The Jedi Master watched her, completely fascinated by the tone in her voice. Morrigan Corde was no idiot; she was an exceptionally talented woman with a brain that could make most of her male counterparts be reduced to blithering idiots. That's why he found it hard to believe that she was an intelligence agent when she obviously should have been something more.

"What is it?"

Kol was jerked out of his reverie. "Hm?"

"You're staring at me." She was frowning slightly. "Why?"

"Sorry," He murmured. "I didn't mean to stare. I…space out for a moment."

Morrigan appeared to be amused by this.

"You, the great Jedi Master, Kol Skywalker with your head in the clouds?" There was a slight mocking tone, but it wasn't malicious.

"Even Jedi Masters can get lost in their thoughts at times."

She gave a tight lipped smile this time, assessing him. "Indeed." She got up. "Just don't 'get lost' at the wrong moment, hmmm." They locked gazes. "I'm trusting you to watch my back, Kol, and you know that's something I don't do lightly." She tapped his shoulder gently with the datapad. "Don't prove me wrong."

"I won't." He promised.

"Good." She brushed past him. "If you're interested in a good intellectual read, I'd recommend the article on the particle accelerator. It's less over-saturated with self-importance."

"I'll take that into consideration."

He watched her leave.

"I meant what I said." Morrigan said, not turning to face him. "I'm going to remain civil; but I don't want you to mistake that for anything over than it is, Master Skywalker."

He watched her head for her cabin. He should have felt distressed that she'd referred back to him as Master again. It was just her way though. She was doing it out of reflex as much as she was trying to remind him of the bottom line; maintaining control of her situation but holding up her end of compromise.

It was that one act like so many others that had drawn him to Morrigan, fascinated him.

She didn't intentionally demean him; she'd in fact called him Kol several times since their compromise. In the end though, she still maintained her singular purpose and she wasn't about to fact like there was something more other than this mission—at least that's how she saw it. Kol let her have that for the time being; pushing the subject hadn't helped in the long run.

Morrigan was still pushing him away and if he was honest with himself it still hurt.

She wasn't behaving as hostile as she had though and he sensed no duplicity in her. It should have been the opposite since she said she would act civil for the mission. That statement alone would have sounded to any ordinary man like 'I'll put up with you if I have to', but Kol heard something else. He believed Morrigan was truly being genuine.

He'd take that as his reassurance, despite the strain she was putting him through.

All was not as dark as it seemed.

.

.

"On approach to Ord Mantell," Morrigan announced, getting their transport ready to revert to real space.

"Great. Now, what's the plan?" Kol said, settling in the co-pilot's chair.

"I get in touch with my contact," She answered. "Then once I get the information we desire, we will proceed from there. I've given explicit instructions of where we're to meet. I don't trust transceivers at this moment, not around here and not with such vital information. It's too unsecure."

He nodded.

"Smart choice."

"Thank you." There was a slight smirk to her voice.

A private joke as if he'd said something amusing.

"Let's hope they have the information we need." She pulled back on the lever, coming out over the planet. "It'd be a big waste-"

Her speech was cut short as her comm-receiver light started flashing signifying the incoming call. Morrigan reached over and flipped the switch.

A rusty voice came over the speaker, "Ord Mantell Control, identify yourself transport."

"Transponder Delta."

Control clicked off, leaving them to themselves for the moment.

"So, I wonder how legit that transponder is." Kol murmured.

The freighter they were flying had been procured for them by Saccorian government after their initial landing.

"The Saccorians are your people; if their transponder is fake then we might have a problem."

He looked to her raising a brow at the "your people".

"Not necessarily..."

The comm light blinked once more.

Morrigan made a silencing motion and flipped the switch once more.

"Freighter Delta…you have clearance to land."

She leaned in. "Thanks, Control." The Imperial said shortly then switched off the comm and turned to him. "Well, I guess it's not…or if it is, it's a very good one I'll give them that."

"That really doesn't matter in the long run. Our job is to get down to Ord Mantell undetected and not cause any trouble that might alert people to us." Kol eyed her as he spoke. "This is Ord Mantell, even if it was fake I doubt they'd bat an eye."

"They could also be hiding something."

"Which we don't know for sure; I suggest we reserve judgment until we have further evidence."

Morrigan set her lips as she directed the ship through the planetary atmosphere. "I still don't like it."

"This was the agreement our governments made. We'd need a nondescript shuttle that couldn't be linked to the Alliance or the Empire."

"Yet, we traveled to Saccoria in your GA shuttle."

Kol's cheek twitched. "As you pointed out, the Sacorrians are "our people", this is really a matter of the Galactic Alliance; the Empire was involved out of courtesy for your borders."

"Ah, so the truth comes out." Morrigan snorted. "….I was wondering when you were going to reveal how you really feel."

He let out an exasperated breath. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Morrigan."

"Don't you?" She challenged, her green eyes piercing him. "See, I'd like to think I know you better than that. After all that posturing and pleasantry, you were really holding back how you really felt."

Kol's jaw tightened. "How exactly _do_ I feel, Agent Corde?"

"What, you need me to spell it out?" She scoffed. "I thought Jedi were smarter than that, I guess my Emperor was wrong."

"Isn't that considered blasphemy?" He replied snarkily.

She shot him a deadly glance. "This is what I'm talking about. You appear to be good and humble Jedi, but you really are a vindictive man who looks down his nose at those not having affiliation with him. You are so…"

"I'm so what?" Kol's temper was rising. When she didn't respond, he made a sound of disgust. "I see, so that's how it's going to be." There was a hint of sadness to his voice. He sighed. "Let's just focus on the mission."

"That's what we're here for."

.

Their freighter docked at the city's main spaceport. Morrigan powered down the transport and had Kol run through the checklist. Once they were done the two gathered their things and proceeded toward the hatch.

"Now, remember let me do all the talking. It's best that I handle this."

Kol fought the urge to sigh. "Really? And you think I'm inept at this sort of thing?"

"Not inept. I'm just better qualified." She corrected. "That's why I'm here."

He countered, "And I'm the diplomatic one; that's why I'm here."

They stared eachother down, neither flinching.

"Very well," Morrigan acquiesced. "So we stick to our strengths and try to use them to our governments' mutual benefit. This will work better if we work together after all."

"Agreed." Kol hit the button. "Shall we?"

The ramp began to lower.

Morrigan regarded him for a bit then nodded. The ramp touched the ground, exposing them to Ord Mantell's atmosphere. As Kol stepped forward ready to poke his head out, Morrigan spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed hold of Kol's arm and turned him slightly toward her.

"Wait." She demanded.

Kol frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, clearly confused.

She pointed to the lightsaber hanging from his belt. "Surely you don't expect to bring that along."

"I'm not leaving it. I am a Jedi." He stated staunchly.

"Kol, be reasonable." Morrigan hissed. "No one is going to talk to us if they see that hanging from your waist."

He chewed his lip seeming to take this into consideration.

"All right," He unhooked it. "But I'm not leaving it here, instead I offer a compromise."

"What sort?"

"I don't carry it openly on me, but I'll carry it in my satchel." He looked at her. "Is that acceptable?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. "That's fine."

He then opened the pouch laying at his hip and slipped the lightsaber inside, tucking it beneath his other belongings. He closed the flap and gestured to his companion.

"Shall we?"

"Mmm."

They excited the freighter, triggering the hatch behind them. Making their way from the ship, they exited the docking bay.

Kol frowned. "So when is our transportation getting here exactly?"

Morrigan checked the streets then checked her chrono. "Should've been here by now."

"Is that usual?"

"No," She replied. "My contact is always punctual."

"Absolutes are a dangerous thing to deal in. Nothing is easily so black and white, Morrigan."

"Yet the Jedi deal in absolutes all the time. The Jedi are good…everything that opposes them are evil. Is that not so?"

Several beings shuffled passed them. Kol remained silent for a moment, silently diverting their attentions.

"I think we should stop now; we haven't garnered attention yet, but if your intention was conceal what I am, we won't be able to keep it from people."

Morrigan looked to where the beings had gone suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing." She spied a speeder heading toward them. "That's our transportation."

Kol eyed it as it came near. He paid particular attention to the driver behind the speeder's yoke. He was a raven-haired man, unsettling young; in his early twenties—maybe late teens—if Kol read his age right. He wore dirty brown cap pulled low over his eyes and his clothes were made of a neutral colors, mainly blacks and tans.

He pulled the speeder up beside them and turned his face up.

Morrigan stepped up, assessing their driver first. "Cal?" There was astoundment in her voice.

He gave her a charming smile. "Miz Morrigan, it's good to see you again."

**.**

**.**


	5. The Organization

Yes, it's finally back people!

**.**

Kol rode in the back of the seat while Morrigan rode shotgun next to the younger driver named Cal. Normally he wasn't one to feel so disgruntled but he couldn't help but feel snubbed yet again by her. He wasn't sure if she was doing it consciously thought it could have been an unconscious act—Morrigan wasn't one for breaking her word. He would admit that last exchange had been entirely his fault. He'd blow the whole conversation totally out of proportion which had led to him and Morrigan nearly biting each other's heads off once more.

He sighed heavily, running a hand over his face.

He'd let his temper get the better of him, even though he knew he should know better. They called it the 'Skywalker anger'. Meaning people in his family were more known to blow their top—not to mention they could be quite frightening if seriously pushed.

Morrigan however was never so easily flustered by Kol's infamous temper. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. Almost as if she thought she had gotten the better of him by making him blow his stack.

The speeder continued on down darkened streets until it crossed over into the seedier part of Ord Mantell. This was the part that was lined with garbage and was steeped in darkness. He could almost feel the noose tightening around his neck as a sinister feeling flowed over him. Unable to remain the good silent passenger, he asked:

"How much further to our destination?"

Morrigan turned to look at him. He gave her a challenging stare. After all, he had a right to know the details—and they had agreed on that much.

"We did agree to share all." He reminded her.

"Yes, of course." She turned back to the front. "We're heading to meet my contacts, a group I was affiliated with for awhile. It shouldn't take much longer."

"And was Cal also a part of this group?"

"Not until recently." A smirk entered her voice. "Cal wasn't even a gleam in his daddy's eye when I knew them."

Kol watched as the youth ducked his head nervously as if embarrassed by Morrigan's words. He looked up, eyeing Kol from the corner of his eye. "We only a few years apart, Miz Morrigan." He pointed out.

She grinned, highly amused.

"Perhaps, Cal, but you were a runt when I met you."

"I was still growin' then."

"I guess so." She had a gleam in her eye.

"Don't worry, Cal," Kol said, coming to the youth's defense. "Morrigan tends to delight in these sorts of things. It's nothing to take personal."

"Oh, I know that, Sir."

"Pay him no mind, Cal." Morrigan said, "Kol just doesn't know when to laugh these days."

"No, I just know what humor is appropriate." Kol responded dryly.

He was desperately trying not to snipe back, but she was making it exceedingly difficult.

"There's no need to argue on my account." Cal interjected.

"We're not arguing." They said in unison.

Cal flinched slightly, surprised by their vehement denial.

"All right…if you say so folks."

Returning to the previous conversation, Kol, "So, how long?" repeating his first question. "In actual metrics."

"Fifty feet more." Morrigan replied. "When we get there, we'll talk to the Jackson Polis; he's the head of organization. He's a good man, very sharp and his men respect him. Not only that, other people outside his own organization respect him. When we get there, we'll map out a plan to get the information we need and reconnoiter when necessary. "

Kol nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He murmured then looked to Cal. "So, tell me, where do you figure into the grand scheme of things?"

Cal seemed surprised that Kol had addressed him.

"Me, Sir?"

The older man smiled. "Yes, I'm interested in hearing how you got into all of this—especially how you met _Miz Morrigan_ over here." It was obvious to all present that he had purposely used this term.

Morrigan scowled at this.

"Oh, I'm kind of a bottom feeder. I'm the youngest, so I do most of the chauffeuring and go-getting. Though, Jackson tells me with any lucky, this year I could be moving up."

His companion beamed brightly. "Is that so?" She sounded so pleased. "Well, let me just say I couldn't be happier for you, Cal. It's about time Polis promoted you."

"Well, it hasn't happened yet." He corrected sheepishly.

She shook her finger in his direction. "Oh, but it will. Hard work pays off, and Polis respects a hard worker."

"I may not know this Polis yet but I'll agree with Morrigan on that," Kol said. "I know very few superiors that don't respect a hard worker. Just keep on pressing and show him you're worth it."

"Thanks," Cal cleared his throat. "Shouldn't be too long," He informed, brushing aside a tear that was starting to form.

.

.

That arrived at a small compound. Cal pulled the speeder around the corner and parked it in the shadows away from the street view. He got out quickly with Morrigan and Kol following suit.

It had taken them twenty minutes in total to get there. The path to it had been a long series of dark alleys, twisting side streets and darkened tunnels. Their destination itself was...as he had observed before a small compound made out of dated stonework that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. He supposed though the façade was perfect for Polis' group and whatever operations they conducted.

Morrigan watched him eyeing the place and motion with our head. "It's not much but it has it where it counts."

"Didn't say it didn't."

A throat cleared.

"Uh, Polis is waiting inside."

"Right." Morrigan nodded. "We'd best get inside. Jacknson doesn't like to be kept waitig." Morrigan followed Cal. Instead of going through the front door, they went around to the side of the building and entered a dark passage way. Kol hurriedly kept face, cast an easy look around before disappearing into the dark with them.

"So is this going to be another trip?" He asked dryly.

"You'll see." She replied as they stopped at a steel hatch welded against the ground.

Cal hit it twice loudly with his boot. It admitted a dull reverberating sound and there was silence for a moment. Another banging commenced, this time from the inside. Five raps. Cal tap it once more and waited. Kol watched with baited breath as the hatch slowly began going through the unlocking cycle.

The hatch opened wide, like a yawning mouth and light poured up from inside the underground tunnel. Cal gestured once more and the three descended down stone steps into a lighted tunnel. The origin of the five knocks was a burly man with dark hair, brown eyes and a large neck. He was about Kol's height with the exception that he was built like a mountain.

"Mitch." Morrigan greeted.

"Morrigan." He said in return. "Good to see you too."

"And you." His eyes turned to Kol. "Who's this?"

"Kol." She said shortly. "He's here to help me with my job."

"Ah, interesting. Name's Michal by the way." He introduced then turned away. "Well, come on. The boss is waiting for you."

"Why do you have to say it like that, Mitch?"

"It's not like you to work with someone. You don't exactly play nice."

"I play as nice as my opponent." Morrigan retorted.

Michal looked over his shoulder. "You're hanging with her. Brave man."

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I've dealt with worse. "He said nonchalantly as if this were nothing new.

Morrigan shot him a dirty look.

I'll get you for that, her eyes seemed to say.

He gave her one of his winning smiles.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face forward. Kol smiled again, pleased, keeping in pace with her and watching her movements as he equally watched the other two. Cal had fallen into step beside him and Kol could see amusement in his eyes. The youth though didn't say anything. Smart kid. He thought.

Michal and Morrigan were moving in companionable silence, though once in awhile they would make small talk.

She was going to ignore him, hm. Very well.

They were coming to the end of the long tunnel and in the distance he made out was seemed to be a large rectangular shape—a door. Many of the glow lamps were burnt out near it, but he could see a keypad was brightly illuminated beside the door.

Morrigan was eyeing the glow lamps. "That's not safe; how do you expect to see anything with the lights burnt out right there? For all you know an axe murderer could be on the other side."

Kol looked around, searching for what she was referring to. He found it wedge up into the left corner of the tunnel; a small security cam concealed by darkness.

"That would be the case if it wasn't infrared also." Michal replied.

"Infrared?" she sounded duly impressed.

"Yeah," Cal spoke up from beside Kol. "Just got it installed recently. Boss said the regular cams weren't doing a good job."

Michal stopped at the door and looked up at the cam for a moment before, pressing his palm to the keypad. Kol watched it registered his hand print then give a green light. The door began to cycle and opened much as the hatch had back at the entrance. Michal stepped through Cal and Morrigan following. He was the last to enter the place—the odd man out.

"Gino!" Michal hollered. "Need to fix those lamps."

A black haired man looked up from the computer he was working at. "As soon as we can show our ugly mugs; you forget what we did to that shop."

"We stopped it from being kriffed up."

"Yeah, but the owners didn't see it that way." He blowing what appeared to be a bubble of gum.

"How many times have I told you not to chew that shavit while you're working?"

"Thirty, but whose counting. As long as the boss doesn't have a problem with it, why should you."

"Fine, rot your brain. You know the stimulants that brightgum has."

"That's the point, Mitchie."

Michal made a disgusted sound.

"Ah, home sweet home." Cal murmured cheekily.

"Shut it, Cal." Michal and Gino snapped.

"Now, now let's not gang up on Cal, boys." Morrigan chided. "Where's Jackson?" She directed this question toward Gino.

"In his dark room where else," Gino answered, snapping the gum.

"Right." Morrigan looked to Michal. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go, folks. Get this party started."

**.**

**.**


	6. Subterfuge Revealed

Note: Sorry that it's been such a long time...but here it is. I hope you enjoy this. We're now get into the heart of the mission.

**.**

Morrigan and Kol followed Michal to a backroom with a large tranperisteel window which was either tinted or the room inside was dark. Michal walked up to the window and rapped on it with his knuckles.

"Yes, who is it?" A muffled voice answered.

"It's me, Boss; Michal. I've got Corde and her…associate."

Kol frowned; he didn't quite like how Michal had referred to him. The way he'd paused and uttered the word associate made Kol feel like a parasite.

Oh, he understood the reasoning perfectly well. Despite being known now to these people, he wasn't part of them the way Morrigan was; to put it plainly he was an outsider. He was seen as how he was perceived to be, Morrigan's associate—a comrade of some type, though how it wasn't exactly sure. Not to mention his presence as a Jedi was to be kept a secret from everyone, even Morrigan's old crew. Though what capacity they were to her was likewise a mystery to him.

As far as they knew, Morrigan was handling her own private investigation and the information on missing vessels was in no way connected either to the Empire or the Alliance. Ord Mantell was an outcast post, a seedy den of iniquity that neither held loyalty to either form of government. One word about either and the people on Ord Mantell would become skittish and tightlipped.

The door slid open automatically and Michal stepped through the hatch, gesturing for them to follow them. Morrigan briefly made eye contact with him before slipping through the doorway. Kol was the last one in. The door shut behind them, shrouding them in near darkness. The only light came from a row of monitors on which various projects were being performed. Four were security monitors, the one at the end was comm relay station and the two in the middle were strictly work terminals.

A large swivel chair was placed in front of them and a large shadow of a man was seated down in front of them. A burning end of a cigarra could be seen through the darkness. The man, presumably Jackson Polis, leaned over and accessed a small overhead light. He then turned his seat around to face them.

He wasn't as large as Michal, or as muscular, but Polis was pretty impressive-looking. He had brown hair cropped close to his head with sharp blue eyes. His face was angular with a slightly pointed chin, and a heavy brow ridge, his nose was almost beakish and below it the cigarra dangled from his mouth. He wore grey trousers with a black tunic and a brown nerf-hide vest.

He was lounging back in his chair and eying them each in turn. Polis' gaze stopped on Morrigan and he cracked what Kol presumed to be a look of surprise.

He then smiled, blowing out a puff of smoke

"It's good to see you, Pateesa (friend)."

He extracted the cigarra from his mouth and put it out in the ashtray.

Morrigan stepped forward to greet him.

"Good to see you too, Jackson." She looked to Kol. "Do you have it?"

"The information you need, right?" He asked. "I have it, but first introduction are in order, don't you think?" He looked to Kol.

Taking the hint, she glanced at Kol again. "I suppose they are. This is my partner; he's helping me on this mission."

"What he can't speak for himself, Morrigan?" Polis asked. "The way you answered for him, you'd think he was your big lapdog." He grinned at Kol. "She always had that affect on men back in the day."

"Had?" Morrigan growled, glaring at Polis.

"I have no doubt about that." Kol answered pleasantly. "As, Morrigan said, I'm her partner for this mission. I'm Kol."

"Just Kol?"

"For now."

Polis cocked his head. "Well, Kol, I guess that'll do for now won't it?" He extended a hand. "So, how long have your known Morrigan?"

"Long enough."

"Well, I guess if you're still around, she must like you."

"I guess."

"Are you two done patting each other on the back?" Morrigan said, looking surly. "Geez, the way you talk you act like I'm some harridan."

"Regular pocket full of sunshine." He quipped.

"You're asking for it, Jackson."

He ignored her threat. "Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, I guess we should get down to business." He took his head once more. "Please have a seat."

Polis indicated two chairs at the back of the room.

Kol and Morrigan took their seats.

Michal hadn't said anything the whole time. He remained standing and said, "Should I go or stay, boss?"

"You can go." He dismissed.

"Right."

Michal left.

"Down to business." Polis stated then turned back to the computer terminal. Instead of using the terminal, he grabbed a sheaf of papers sitting on the console. He sorted through it until he had found what he was looking for. "Now, I've had my men investigate the disappearance of these vessels, asked around." At the look on Morrigan's face, he assured, "Don't worry, we did it very discreetly."

"I don't doubt that, Jackson."

He nodded and continued. "It appears a vessel matching the description, was spotted within the designated time period."

"And the crew?"

"Also within the designated time period." He confirmed.

"And?" She prompted.

"The crew stopped at Ord Mantell to refuel, but it appears that wasn't their only purpose. Michal reports says that several of the crew members headed to…the more black market areas."

"Isn't that a contradiction?" Kol pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Polis gave the other man a tight smile. "Granted, but some places are more dangerous than others, my friend. What I mean is, they were looking in a specific area...or for specific items."

This peaked Kol's interest.

"What sort of items?" He inquired. He considered this. "Spice?"

"You'd think wouldn't you? But no they weren't after spice. Too high of a crime; I guess those guys were even smart enough to know that. Given their class, they probably weren't willing to stick their necks out that far."

"Out with it, Jackson." Morrigan snapped. "I'm tired of you beating around the bush."

"Patience, Cord. It is as they say…a virtue."

"Patience also includes time, which I don't have a lot of."

He canted his head.

"Fair enough." He cleared his throat theatrically. "Now, I've said they weren't looking for spice, but what I didn't say is they were completely on the level. Spice is a pretty big illegal operation. The traders were after something more common place." He paused for effect. "Illegal ship parts. Banned sublight engines and hyperdrives. Even weaponry that has been outlawed in fifty systems. The stock they bought I hear was too much for their one vessel alone."

You think they were fencing them to others." Morrigan wracked her brain. "Pirates?"

"Most likely other illegals, yes. Beings who operate outside the law; bounty hunters, pirates, smugglers. Those items are prime and beings would pay top creds for them."

Kol bit his lip.

"Illegal trade." He murmured. "I knew it."

Morrigan sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, the Jedi had been right. Now, whether the Selonian Prime Minister had known about such operation or not was the question.

"Whether our client knows about this anyone's guess." Kol voiced "The real thing we need to deal with is…where did they disappear to? Or did they disappear?"

"A deal gone wrong?" Morrigan mused.

"It could happen." Polis agreed. "If they weren't too familiar with their clients and those clients felt like they were screwing them over. It could have gotten rough."

"But that still doesn't explain the missing scout ship." Kol murmured.

His companion pursed her lips. "No, it doesn't." She paused. "We'll need to go after them, Kol."

"If we can find out where they were taken, love." He tensed up, cursing at the slip.

Polis caught this slip. _Hmmm. Interesting._

Morrigan did her best to look irritated, believing that Kol had made the slip on purpose. He cleared his throat and attempted to put the conversation back on the right path. He could feel the anger radiating off of Morrigan.

"So, how are you going to go about finding out?" Polis asked.

"That's a good question."

"Really? Well, that helps doesn't it?" There was sarcasm in his voice.

"I didn't say I didn't have a plan." She shot him a venomous glared that had Polis recoiling slightly. "Di'kut."

Polis grinned widely.

"I see you haven't forgotten your Mando one bit." He looked to Kol. "So unbecoming for a lady, don't you think?"

It was obvious to Kol that Polis was trying to bait Morrigan; not only that, but he was enjoying it immensely.

"Oh, shut it, Jackson,"

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, I was only having fun."

Morrigan snorted at the word 'fun'.

She then pressed her lips thinly together. "Is a tracking system required on all vessels in Alliance territory?" She directed this question toward Kol.

He made a good show of pondering this. For all Polis was aware, Kol had no affiliation with any particular government.

"Not generally. It's against the Alliance's laws. It's considered a breach of privacy; it would violate the Private Ship Act." He paused, looking to her then Polis. "The act states that under no circumstances can any government require tracking within private ships."

"But the trade ships weren't private ships; they were ships requisitioned by the government; and thus planetary government property." She pointed out.

Clarity dawned in Kol's eyes.

"You're right. It wouldn't apply to the trade ships."He shook his head. "That would negate the reason for us being here though."

She swore.

"Stang, you're right." She paused. "Unless, there's something we're not being told….which wouldn't be the first time mind you."

Kol sighed. "Well, whatever the truth is, we're not going to find it by staying here. We need find them—and quickly."

"I'm aware of that, Kol. If the ship was taken by whomever the crew was trading with, where would they take it afterwards?"

Kol got up and started to pace. "

"You looking for a physical place?" Polis inquired.

"Not necessarily." Kol said with a shake of his head. "Though that wouldn't hurt..." He stopped. "If we're dealing with black market or pirates, what's the most common route they would take?" From the tone in his voice, it was obvious he had a general idea of what would happen.

He wanted Morrigan's confirmation.

"They'd either fence it whole or sell it off for parts. If they fenced it whole they'd have to re-register, new transponder and everything. Maybe even revamp the outside. If they kept it, they'd still have to re-register it, so they can't be traced. But I can't see any two-bit black market lackey keeping anything like that."

It was true; the ship the Selonians had taken although standard was no run of the mill cargo/trade ship. It was very conspicuous.

"If you two have this all figured out, I'd like to get back to my work."

Morrigan turned to Polis.

"I think we have." She turned to Kol. "About that other information?"

Polis nodded. "I've sent it to the secure channel you wanted me to send it to. You can see yourself out right?"

"Yeah, come on, Kol. Let's shake a leg."

Kol turned to leave, ready to follow Morrigan out.

"Corde."

The woman stopped and turned in place.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

"Have things changed that much?" She asked, skepticism in her voice.

"Not by much."

"I think I'll be fine." She left the room.

**.**

Morrigan entered the main room where Michal and Gino were; Gino was watching some holo program, forking cup noodles into his mouth while his comrade was cleaning a long blaster rifle.

Michal looked up. "Heading out?"

"Yeah," She looked back toward Polis' room. "We'll be blasting out of here. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"Say bye to space cadet for me." Morrigan said, smirking in Gino's direction.

"I think he can manage it himself." Michal walked over and ready to wack Gino lightly in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

The man set down his cup of noodles.

"I heard plenty." Gino said, tilting his head over his shoulder. "See ya, Boss-lady."

Michal hollered, "Cal, they're ready to go!"

**.**

Morrigan and Kol arrived back at the spaceport, Cal dropping them off a block away as per Morrigan's orders.

"Now, did you want to discuss what we couldn't back then?" Kol asked, glancing sideways.

"When we get on the ship; I don't like being out in the open." She responded then studied him. He was looking in the direction where Cal's speeder has disappeared. "Do you want to tell me what went on back there?"

He shrugged. "Nothing in particular."

"Oh really?" She folded her arms over her chest. "You could have fooled me. I could feel that spike of irritation you got when Michal said…companion—and I'm not even a Jedi." Her voice dropped low when she voiced this last part. "Surely the great Skywalker isn't that vain?"

"It has nothing to do with vanity, Morrigan. It has everything to do with my cover and their belief in it. Michal was obviously skeptical about my association with you and I don't think Polis believed it either."

Morrigan started walking toward the docking bay.

"You're imagining things," She scoffed. "It went off without a hitch, and even if Jackson did suspect anything, he wouldn't have questioned us." She looked over her shoulder, eyeing him. "Though when you let that 'love' comment slip, it should have been a dead giveaway; luckily, of course, he didn't press us."

Kol let her words soak in. He wasn't sure why he had called her love. It had subconsciously slipped, that was the only thing he could figure—and hether he had meant anything by it was anyone's guess.

"I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position." He finally said.

"You didn't; who I'm with is my business. Not Polis'."

Kol smiled slowly at this.

"Who you're with?" He sounded pleased at that.

"Wipe that smarmy grin off your face. You know what I meant."

He shrugged. "Consider it gone…" They pushed passed a Rodian that was passing through the doorway, trying to keep up with Morrigan's sudden quick pace. Whenhe finally caught up with her near their ship, he asked, "What do you want to do first?"

She looked at him, waiting for the ramp to lower. "I'm thinking a trip to Nar Shadda is in order. It's filled with the seediest sort…more so than Ord Mantell. No one would question an illegally obtained ship there, so there would be more chance of someone willing to modify it."

He nodded.

"Nar Shadda it is."

She then added, "Though it's also rife with Hutts."

Kol watched her retreat into the ship, snorting derisively.

"Well, that's going to be interesting."

**.**

**. **


End file.
